The field of the disclosure relates generally to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a method and system for suppressing resonance in air bleeding systems in gas turbine engines.
At least some known modern aircraft are powered by turbofan aircraft engines. The turbofan engine is a specialized form of gas turbine engine in which air flows through a fan and compressor that pressurizes the air, which is then mixed with fuel in a combustor for generating hot combustion gases. A core engine includes the compressor and combustor and cooperating high and low pressure turbines that extract energy from the combustion gases for powering the compressor and fan, respectively.
At least some known engines include bleed systems having a bleed duct that harvests a portion of the fan bypass air and channels the air downstream for further processing or use. A valve is typically present within the bypass duct to control the amount of air channeled from the bypass duct to other engine components. When the valve is closed at the outlet end of the bleed duct, the inlet end of the bleed duct remains open and is subject to the rush of incoming fan bypass air. This configuration may result in the formation of a Hartmann Generator that causes unstable dynamic pressure oscillations inside the closed bleed duct which can lead to sonic fatigue and result in a shortened service lifetime of certain engine components.